The Shell Trouble (Plot)
Synopsis Dry bones Bowser and his Son go through Many Difficulty's After Trying to Get The Pesky Sea Shells out of their Water Bucket that is Transported to an Underwater sea, However, A Escaped Lobster named "Mr. James" and his Shells must hide in a Conch to not be seen but there Captured by Knuckles who mistakes it as it's Wish Guider. Plot The Video begins off at the Dock on a Partly Cloudy day, showing many Items around the Dock, As the Camera pans over to a Bucket like Barrel of water and ingredients, Dry bones Bowser, Comes in and Host's his son that they are gonna be making the Most Possible Challenge to cook, "The Secret Candy" Whom he Set's Gummy snacks, Sugar and the Mixing spoon material as Dry bones Bowser brings out the list of Items they need to add And Thus growing Dry bones. Jr full of Excitement, Dry bones bowser states add the gummy bears, Putting Needles to the Mixture, A cup of love, and He Finally Announces to Mix it all Together to Form the Secret Candy. However, when Dry bones Jr gets ready to Mix the Bucket together, Someone inside the Bucket begin to chow down in the Spoon when dipped and becomes Eaten down, Dry bones Bowser and his son, Curious about this wonder what happened to it. But Suddenly, Moments Later, A Sea shell or as (Clam) Pops out, Surprising the duo, As more clams or Shells come out of the Bucket (Thus Revealing That the Spoon was Eaten by the Clams and that there coming from a Transported Underwater sea), Moments later, Dry bones bowser Begins to Snap and Turns his Wildly, Inflating his horn, yelling (CLAAAAAAAAAAAMS!!!) Before Exploding his horns off, and Turns Angry, Pulling a Shovel from his chair and announces in the bucket That they are to leave immediately, But a Shell brings out Formed Human fist and Punches Dry bones bowser Away, crashing into Shy guy, and All Dance And sing inside and Dry bones Jr to, Shy guy, coming in and States why he and his son BAN There Secret candy, But Dry bones states that they can't lose the Effort to live and lose money and states there gonna have to Leave, As there Plans of attempting to get the Clams out BEGIN. Meanwhile, back to the duo, Dry bones Bowser plans for a bait to use that Clam's like, A Long brown string, That Get's Shells More Addicted to it and States it's like Fishing, Moments later, while waiting, Something in the bucket catches the Bait and Dry bones Pulls out the String, But it's only to Reveal the Gummy bears that were Added to the Secret Candy Ingredient. Then, Dry bones. Jr Comes popping out with a Fly swatter With his hand, Screaming like a Maniac and Shoves it in to get them out like that fishing net, But the Shells inside grab it in and Eat it all in whole, Destroying Dry Bones. Jr's Bait. Dry Bones Bowser Then Try's a Different plan, Attempting to dig his Hand in the Bucket to Catch the Clams, But Suddenly, The Bucket inside begins to Shake and Dry bones Bowser pulls harder to get it Out, But once they get it Out, It is only to Reveal that, Mr. Krabs and Squidward were the One's that were Harder to Pull out and Mistakes them, and Dry bones Bowser Throws them towards a Table when Squidward was about to Say his Name, And causing Squidward to Smash into the Table and Fall out and Mr. Krabs rolling out. Then, We see the Scene sees a Strangle Table that is Seperated from The Chairs, With the A Bunch of Shells on it, but then In a Second, The Table begins To Shake and Vibrating, As Something in a Small Water inside the Table Grows inside, Outside comes out Two Giant Red Claws and Crawls out, Revealing to be a Giant, Escaped, Lobster who Names himself as non Other than "Mr. James", A Big, Bossy and Greedy Lobster who calls in his Other Shells and He Plans up with them to must hide From Dry bones Bowser and his son from there Plan to get rid of them and Know's what this means, When the Camera Switches to another scene, The shells start to Drag over a Secret place to hide in to Escape them, A Conch Shell which Helps To Provide Mr. James to fit in as He Squeezes in, Jammed and The other Shells help him out and get inside the Shell which causes It to Form inside the shell, Once there inside, He and the rest of the shells sneak there way out while the Duo mange to get the Shells out and head for the James heads to the Door, However, A Secret Advice system Ask's them the Password, With James responding "Triple Scoop Double Deluxe" Which Corrects them and Allows them in, Managing to Escape Dry bones Bowser and his son. Inside The House, A Classroom is seen with "Terence" Who is acted like a Teacher who Is named himself "Mr. Terence" Who Teaches his Students about questions and math, Bomb asks a random question to him It's so Good and Delicious, For hearing this, Terence decides to Disqualified Bomb, Turning the Time on his back, and Causing to Ignite his Stem and Blows him up to Pieces, Terence states to the Class about Learning, Doofy, Who is sitting Strange and hiding something in his system Makes Terence Serious about no Talking Weird in class but he states he's Just having beans inside of him, Suddenly, The Conch inside of Mr. James continues to sneak out, But Get stopped by Terence who try's To see if there new here, With no Speaking inside the Conch, Nervously, Wiggler believes he's a new Assistant Teacher, Terence try's to make sure there new here but The One thing conch does is a Decline Shake, Terence announces them who is the Conch in and who it was from, From a "We Don't know", As Terence Solves this problem, If Conch's don't behave or don't have Speach Roles, He Decides to Kick the Conch out of his Classroom by Throwing it to "Mount Covered Up or CLIMB UP!" As he Throws the Conch to The Next Scene. In this Scene, The Scene Show's the View of "Mount Covered up Or CLIMB UP!" with Knuckles and Officer "John" Relaxing and Chatting about Doughnuts, Meanwhile, They Suddenly hear Terence who just threw the Conch and Look back and See's Terence launching The Conch to their Surrounding's and Throw's Right into Box and Causes it To Crash over and begins to Tilt off the Edge and Almost causing it To Fall off and Crash down as It starts to Rumble and Tumble over, as it Slides off the Edge a bit and Slides back to it's State, Knuckles soon discovers this and Then he Suddenly becomes Amazed and Know's it's one of his Wish Guider and Brings it back to his home, Thus Ditching John by himself but Suddenly, The Box starts to Tilt again and Falls apart to Pieces and Crashes down John. Meanwhile, Back at Knuckles Liar, The Pool area that everyone was swimming in was starts to Sink and causes, Spongebob, Patrick and Jerry, Losing Water, As Knuckles Enters, He helps them out by Feeding them water in the Faucet and begin their Breathing, A Moment, Knuckles Announces his Friends that they want to meet his Wish guider which is The Conch, And Greets "Mr. James" Inside The Conch, Seeing his little Antenna's Sticking out, When He Speaks about he meant, Knuckles is Shocked of how He can talk cause Stating he's it's wish Guider and can't speak with a conch, James, Nervous about this asks his little shells what to do, One inside asks him to Say something that believes them and they'll get to Understand them. As he gets the memo, He Speaches in a Fancy Accent and Believes he Grants them there Wishes and willing to do more they ask (As a Fake Result) And asks is there anything they can get,